star wars kototr version 2
by craig mills
Summary: new and hopefully better kotor story.
1. Chapter 1

Star wars KOTOR Rebirth version.

Darth Revan dark lord of the Sith empire stood at the head of the command bridge watching through the duraglass windows as his fleet engaged the republic. Revan watched as one of the republic capital ships bursts into flames and a few minutes later exploded he felt a hint of sadness for the deaths he could feel through the force yet he wouldn't let that stop him in his quest, he needed the planet below to join his cause.

During the mandalorian wars he like the Jedi council had always thought there was more to the mandalorians simply deciding to invade the republic up until he had disobeyed the council the republic was losing the war against the mandalorians hundreds of thousands either died or became slaves to mandalore and his quest for galactic domination.

He and many of his fellow Jedi spent months training and preparing in secret learning what they could from the vast knowledge stored in the Jedi archives he in particular spent many months learning all he could about lightsaber combat and eventually created his own hybrid form that took the best of each of the Jedi combat forms and combined them. His Jedi teacher at the time Kreia helped him when she could providing old and forgotten knowledge.

Once he and his fellow Jedi were ready they contacted various admirals in the republics army to arrange transport and left the Jedi behind to the disgust of the Jedi council and many of their fellow Jedi, he had gone from a champion of the Jedi to a rebel within mere hours.

Revan was considered to be a tactical genius as well as a Jedi that was extremely strong in the force, he spent months going from Jedi masters learning each skills they could teach before moving on to the next and thanks to that was considered to be an extremely talented lightsaber combatant beating some of the older and wiser Jedi weapon masters with ease.

His master Kreia had often said that staring at him was like looking into the heart of the force itself that his destiny was one that would shape the very foundations of the galaxy itself. The moment he was given control of the republics army after a month of disagreement in the republics senate the war turned in republics favour, he left worlds that lacked the materials the mandalorians needed utterly defenceless while fortifying worlds that were rich in materials mandalore and his army needed.

He and his best friend Alek often found themselves fighting on the ground with the republics forces fighting through the muck and death around them to secure a victory in their favour, it was only as he personally fought mandalore the ultimate over the planet Malachor V that mandalore revealed the truth to him, mandalore had been tricked into attacking the republic by a very old and dangerous enemy one that the galaxy hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Mandalore had said they were hiding in the unknown regions of space waiting for the time where the republic would be weak so they could conquer the core worlds with ease and destroy the republic with little effort.

Revan had spent weeks after the final battle arguing the senate over this hidden threat but thanks to the Jedi council and there manipulations he was dismissed and told time and time again that the mandalorians were the threat, again it took him and the part of the army he commanded to disobeyed the orders of the supreme chancellor and venture into the unknown regions of space in search of this hidden enemy.

What he found there was much worse and terrible than anything he ever imagined millions of true Sith constantly training and preparing thousands of ships under construction and an emperor that was the very definition of evil, he could vaguely remember battling through the hordes to reach the emperor only for the man if he could be called that to defeat him with but a flick of his wrist.

What happened next was months of torture and mind manipulation that forced him to embrace the dark side to prove his loyalty to his new master he murdered hundreds of slaves and became a slave to the darkness, he and Malak as Alek preferred to be called had now become Sith Lords, he and Malak were sent to find an artefact that would aid the capture of the core worlds and expand the power of the emperor.

During his search Revan was able to slowly fight the darkness within him and find the remains of his army that on his order had been in hiding he saw that the republic were weak and the only way they would be able to stand a chance against the emperor and his legions of Sith was to make the republic strong, once he found the star forge he managed to activate the star forge with no ill effects although this had taken almost a year, he started to create an army one that would serve the republic and help defend the worlds the republic could not.

This again had not turned out how he expected as he started to gather worlds not under republic law to his cause the Jedi council declared him a Sith lord and rallied the republic against him making his cause that much harder it didn't take long for him to see that the republic needed to die it had spent thousands of years ruling the galaxy and had become stagnant with various senate representatives blackmailing themselves into positions of power and abusing their power for their own gain.

Revan had spent most of his life as a Jedi and some time as a slave to the dark side decided to take a gamble he would become a Sith Lord and would make the galaxy strong even if he had to destroy the republic to achieve this, he shook his head slightly and refocused on the battle raging outside it seemed the republic had decided to cut its loses and had ordered a retreat.

Revan turned his masked face slightly "Admiral." He called and only had to wait a few seconds before an old man in his late fifties with greying hair came rushing forward and bowed before him.

"Yes my lord?"

Revan turned back to look at the ships retreating "Allow the republic to leave and lick their wounds, contact our troops on the ground and get a report immediately." He unfolded his arms and flicked his wrist dismissing the admiral as he looked back out at his fleet that orbited the planet below.

He stood watching his fleet position itself into a more defensive position around the planet, it wasn't long before his admiral returned and after bowing offered him a data pad which he took without looking at the admiral and glanced through his mask at the glowing blue screen.

Thanks to his personally picked commanders the planet was now his it would take some time for him to remove the present government and replace it with one that answered to him and him alone but he wasn't overly troubled with this "Admiral send word to our troops each will be heavily reworded for this achievement." He gave the datapad back to the waiting admiral before he turned and walked out the command centre to his personal quarters.

A few minutes later he found himself in his quarters after walking through a small reception area he found himself in a large room one side of the room was a luxury bed covered in expensive silk just off to the side of the bed was his bathroom with sonic shower, the other side of the room looked out at the stars and the floor was covered in simple grey cushions.

After lowering his hood and removing his mask he placed it on an armour stand that was near his bed and walked to his mediation area and lowered himself onto his knees taking a few deep breaths he let the force wash over him and entered a mediation trance.

* * *

so this is my new story not sure when I will next update it for now just let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Revan sat kneeling on the grey cushions in his personal meditation chambers his flagship had been orbiting the planet below now for a few days as his Sith disbanded the local government, he reached out with his senses and let the force flow around him as he slipped deeper into a trance, he could almost hear his masters voice whisper in his ear when she first taught him how to mediate.

" _Calm your mind Revan allow each thought to float away, allow the force to flow through you, feel its energy as it surrounds us and binds us, sometimes you may even see other places or faces from the past and future_."

He could feel the pockets of resistance scattered across the planet below members of the republic that refused his offer to join him, to his mind eye the planet below glowed a soft yellow colour that seemed at odds with the blackness of the universe around it, he refocused his attention on his apprentice and at one point his friend Malak.

Malaks presence blazed red with rage and anger Revan had tried to teach Malak to reach a balance within the force like him but he could see he had failed. An echo caught his attention the best way he could describe it was the blackness as a pond and an echo acted like a ripple in the still water.

 _He swirled his lightsaber around him until he brought the hilt towards his shoulder with the blade pointing towards the person in front of him, he could vaguely see a yellow lightsaber blade spin around a body before the person settled for a tense few moments neither moved, he could make out he was on his flagship but nothing else…._

His eyes snapped open and he sucked in a breath the force had gifted him with a vision of the future he knew he had never fought a Jedi with a yellow lightsaber especially recently, he reached out with the bond he shared with Kreia it was a special bond that allowed them to talk to each other and share information in complete privacy and without worry of intercepted.

" _Ah Revan you felt it, did you not?"_ Kreia spoke in his mind her voice was distant almost like a whisper but he could understand her perfectly.

"Yes master I saw myself fighting a Jedi." He felt his master prod his memories and allowed himself to see the vision he saw again as he shared it with Kreia.

" _You must be wary Revan this vision should not be taken lightly, visions of this nature are hard to decipher the events might not even happen the future is always in motion, I will use everything I have at my disposal to guide you with this."_

Revan felt his master close her end of the bond he rose from his crouched position and ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair before he tied it into a knot, he paced around his room before he came to his mask that lay on his armour stand gleaming in the dull lights of his room, he reached out and picked up the cold metal mask and stared at the black and blood red etchings that covered the metal.

The mask had become a symbol of fear in the galaxy thanks in no part to the Jedi council and their slander campaign of him it was ironic really as he always give people the chance to surrender before he was left with no choice but to kill them, the mask had once belong to his great great ancestor who was the last of a dead and forgotten Mandalorian clan.

He lifted the mask and placed it over his head the mask automatically adjusted to fit him perfectly once he raised his hood he walked out the room and entered his personal lift and hit the button for the command deck.

After the short ride he walked out the elevator the command deck was buzzing with activity as his staff went about the duties, the command deck was arranged that his staff worked at either side of the room on their terminals and droids passed on messages or went about doing there cleaning duties, behind him was a another elevator that was for the common soldiers to use and next to that was a war room that had a holographic display of the galaxy arranged around a conference table, at the head of the command room was a large window that looked out at the stars and his fleet as it orbited the planet.

His flagship like every other ship in his fleet had the command centre at the rear of the ship so that when he stood at the window he could see the hull of his ship and watch as his fighters flew out the hangers that were arranged on either side of the ship. It also meant that he could feel the hum of the powerful core that powered the hyperdrive and the ship.

He walked to the head of the command centre were his admiral was waiting with a data pad "what's the situation?" he asked as he took the data pad and scrolled through the information.

"The locals have accepted our rule of the planet and have willing joined our cause. My only concern is these pocket of resistance my lord they are heavily fortified and have ignored of request to surrender peacefully."

Revan nodded and handed the data pad back to the admiral "Send a squadron of Dark Jedi." He watched the admiral bow before he turned back to look out at the vast blackness.

* * *

Meanwhile on Dantoonie the Jedi council was debating what to do about Revan and his ever growing army Master Vrook, Vandar, Zhar and Dorak had been joined by the Jedi council on Coruscant.

"There is no doubt that Revan has become a very dangerous threat, you just have to look at what the Sith did to Telos." The image of Master Atris flickered briefly as she spoke.

"I agree with Atris Revan must be stopped." The bland and boring voice of master Vrook spoke as he supported his fellow master.

The aged face of master Vandar scrunched up as the unknown alien used one of his three fingers on his hand to scratch his chin "I too agree but we must tread carefully it is not enough we have our Jedi spread out through the republic ranks. The Dark Side of the force blinds us, even to one as old and powerful as I."

"Revan was always powerful he must be manipulating the force with an ancient Sith technique, I fear this could very well be the end of the Jedi and the Republic if we do not act." Master Zez-Kai Ell said as he crossed is fingers together and leaned back in his seat.

The room fell silent and each masters face adopted a look of contemplation it was a few minutes later that master Dorak spoke up for the first time "The only thing I can think that will help is the battle mediation gift anything else we try would be countered by Revan."

"We have a Jedi with the gift but it isn't nearly as powerful to apply to a fleet, the Jedi in question can barely manage to use the gift on more than ten people." Master Kavar a weapons master spoke as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Then why mention them Kavar it won't be long before Revan will simply overpower us in numbers alone we need a solution." Master Vrook scoffed at his fellow master truth was Vrook held a distaste for Kavar as the man had walked a fine line when he joined the Exile before seeing the errors of his ways and re-joined the council.

"Peace Vrook your outburst does not help our cause." Master Vandar spoke "Adjourn we will for now mediate on this I will." The images of the Jedi masters on Coruscant vanished leaving the council on Dantoonie to split up all except for Vandar who retreated into the bowels of the academy, when the academy was first formed it was built on a mountain of crystals that were infused with the force.

It took his tiny frame a few minutes before he arrived in a small dark cave that had large crystals growing out the very walls of varying colours that seemed to pulse with life, he walked up to a small pad that was covered in simple brown cushions and lowered himself into a sitting position and immersed himself in the force using the crystals around him to help.

* * *

so what do you think.. please review or message me. thanks for reading guys and girls.


End file.
